A wide variety of compression type end connectors have recently been developed for use in the cable industry. These devices have found wide acceptance because of ease of manufacture and lack of complexity in design and in use. Typically, the compression type connector includes a hollow body and a hollow post mounted within the body which passes through one end wall of the body and a threaded nut that is rotatably mounted on the extended end of the post. A compression member is arranged to move axially into the back end of the body. One end of a coaxial cable is prepared by stripping the back outer portions of the cable to expose the center connector. The connector is then passed through the compression ring into the back end of the body allowing the hollow post to pass between the woven metal mesh layer of the cable and the inner dielectric layer so that the wire mesh layer and outer barrier layer are positioned in the body cavity between the post and the inner wall of the body. Installation of the connector upon the end of the prepared coaxial cable is completed by axial movement of the compression member over an inclined surface to produce a radial deformation of the compression member into tight frictional engagement with the outer surface of the coaxial cable thus securing the connector to the end of the cable.
Although most of the compression type end connectors work well in securing the coaxial cable to the end connector, the installer oftentimes has difficulty in applying a high enough axially directed force to effectively close the connection. A force that is applied off axis will not properly deform the compression member, thus resulting in a less than successful closure between the connector and the cable. Most of the devices used to compress an end connector upon a coaxial cable are relatively large complex devices, and thus unsuited for use by an installer in the field, or an individual working at home or in a small shop.